hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Susanne Cramer
Suzanne Cramer (December 3, 1936 (Frankfurt am Main, Germany) – January 7, 1969 (Hollywood, California)) was a German-born actress who had appeared in various German, French and American films and television shows, including one episode of the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. Cramer died from pneumonia on January 7, 1969 in Hollywood, California. Filmography * Dear Brigitte (1965) (uncredited) * Bedtime Story (1964) * Nie hab ich nie gesagt (1962) (TV) * Unter Ausschluß der Öffentlichkeit (1961) * Drei Mann in einem Boot (1961) * Mal drunter - mal drüber (1960) * Yo quiero vivir contigo (1960) * Nick Knattertons Abenteuer - Der Raub der Gloria Nylon (1959) * Schwarze Nylons - Heiße Nächte (1958) * Der Lachende Vagabund (1958) * Der Greifer (1958) * Italienreise - Liebe inbegriffen (1958) * Vacanze a Ischia (1957) * Der Kühne Schwimmer (1957) * Witwer mit 5 Töchtern (1957) * Kindermädchen für Papa gesucht (1957) * Wie ein Sturmwind (1957) * Rot ist die Liebe (1957) * Kleines Zelt und große Liebe (1956) * Die Gestohlene Hose (1956) * Waldwinter (1956) * Les Assassins du dimanche (1956) Most Notable TV Appearances * The Guns of Will Sonnett playing "Christine Anderson" in episode: "One Angry Juror" (episode # 2.21) 7 March 1969 * The Rat Patrol playing "Gerta" in episode: "The Love Thy Enemy Raid" (episode # 2.5) 9 October 1967 * Ironside playing "Tina Masson" in episode: "Dead Man's Tale" (episode # 1.3) 28 September 1967 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Helga Deniken" in episode: "The Summit-Five Affair" (episode # 4.1) 11 September 1967 * Mr. Terrific playing "Teresa" in episode: "Stankey Joins the Circus" (episode # 1.16) 1 May 1967 * Occasional Wife playing "Ingrid" in episode: "Alias Peter Patterson" (episode # 1.16) 3 January 1967 * T.H.E. Cat playing "Victoria Sternwaite" in episode: "Crossing at Destino Bay" (episode # 1.9) 18 November 1966 * The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Marlene" in episode: "The Garden of Evil Affair" (episode # 1.8) 1 November 1966 * Jericho playing "Actress" in episode: "Dutch and Go" (episode # 1.1) 15 September 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Eva" in episode: "The Flame Glows Higher" (episode # 1.31) 22 April 1966 * The John Forsythe Show playing "Dr. Nyet" in episode: "From Russia with Chaos" (episode # 1.29) 11 April 1966 * Blue Light playing "Ilsa" in episode: "Return of Elm" (episode # 1.10) 23 March 1966 * Perry Mason playing "Gerta" in episode: "The Case of the Fugitive Fraulein" (episode # 9.12) 28 November 1965 * Get Smart playing "Tanya Lupescu" in episode: "Too Many Chiefs" (episode # 1.11) 27 November 1965 * Amos Burke, Secret Agent playing "Elsa Werner" in episode: "Balance of Terror" (episode # 3.1) 15 September 1965 * My Favorite Martian playing "Kitty, Agent 004" in episode: "006 3/4" (episode # 2.30) 2 May 1965 * Kraft Suspense Theatre playing "Elena" (as Suzanne Cramer) in episode: "Jungle of Fear" (episode # 2.22) 22 April 1965 * Bonanza playing "Hilda Brunner" in episode: "Dead and Gone" (episode # 6.27) 4 April 1965 * Kraft Suspense Theatre playing "Anna" (as Suzanne Cramer) in episode: "The Last Clear Chance" (episode # 2.17) 11 March 1965 * The Rogues playing "Nicol" in episode: "The Computer Goes West" (episode # 1.13) 13 December 1964 * Burke's Law playing "Cindy" in episode: "Who Killed 711?" (episode # 2.12) 9 December 1964 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Mr. Smith" in episode: "The Project Strigas Affair" (episode # 1.9) 24 November 1964 * Perry Mason playing "Gerta Koning" in episode: "The Case of a Place Called Midnight" (episode # 8.8) 12 November 1964 * The Rogues playing "Helga" in episode: "Death of a Fleming" (episode # 1.6) 25 October 1964 * Temple Houston playing "Helmi Bergen" in episode: "Seventy Times Seven" (episode # 1.11) 5 December 1963 * The Dakotas playing "Maria Hoenig" in episode: "Trial at Grand Forks" (episode # 1.12) 25 March 1963 External links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Susanne Cramer at the Internet Movie Database Cramer, SusanneCramer, SusanneCramer, SusanneCramer, SusanneCramer, SusanneCramer, SusanneCramer, Susanne Category:2007 deaths